Maleficent: The Angel of Music
by RaNd0M-dUd3
Summary: Aurora is the new singer at her aunties' new opera house. The story of The Maleficent Movie told through the music of Phantom of the Opera. With some added dialogue in some parts. Rated T for language and mild fantasy violence.
1. Characters

**Maleficent: The Angel of Music Characters**

Reminder: this story is based off of the 2014 Maleficent movie, cameos from other disney movies and the story of Phantom of the Opera. I do not own any of these characters, except for the originals that I make if any. All other characters belong to Walt Disney and Story belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Maleficent: her character will be like the tragic anti-hero The Phantom, only she doesn't wear a mask, the spot where her wings grew is covered up by a cape. In this story, she is perceived as too lonely (of course Diaval is good company as a friend and confidant) all she wants is a family. So she decides to take Aurora as her daughter. Like the phantom was abandoned by his mother, Maleficent was abandoned by her lover King Stefan (still Auroras father) and then her mother for her loss of wings and so she has grown used to being lonely and somewhat bitter towards Stefans Kingdom.

Aurora: she is more or less the Christine of this story. By the time she is 16 she is working as a dancer in an opera house owned by her beloved aunties Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (yes I'm using the original names from the 1950's Sleeping Beauty, I just don't like the names in the 2014 film). She replaces the singer Karmilla in an opera and is lauded for extraordinary voice for someone so young and fair. For years she has been so oblivious to her "Fairy Godmother" up until one night when they meet each other for the first time. She is still unaware that she is a princess until her father comes to see her perform and he comes backstage to tell her of her upbringing.

Prince Philip: The Raoul of this story. In this version, he has known Aurora since they were young children, instead of when they were teenagers. Philip is seen as a lad who rushes into love, which Maleficent detests above anything else. He causes a rift between Maleficent and Aurora's mother-daughter relationship and for that she wishes to see him burn.

Flora & Fauna: They own the opera house as a means of housing Aurora and to draw off Maleficent. Their sister Merryweather serves as the choreographer of the opera house. While they are still loving by nature, they have become serious about their work at the opera house.

Merryweather: the Madame Giry of this story. She is the lead choreographer of the opera house that her sisters own. She is a kind but strict teacher to her dancers, especially to Aurora and Snow White her two prize pupils. Unbeknownst to her sisters, Merryweather shows some sympathy towards Maleficent and makes sure that box 5 is allowed for her use and that the underground is used for her chambers.

Snow White: The Meg Giry of this tale. Auroras very sweet childhood friend, with a pale complexion, red lips, dark hair and innocent brown puppy dog eyes. She is a very talented dancer and is more like a daughter to Merryweather, ever since she was abandoned by her cruel stepmother. She too knows of Maleficent's existence and can always tell when she is around.

Diaval: Maleficent's servant, a young man who has the ability to turn into anything that Maleficent or he so chooses, more often as a crow. Throughout the story he appears to be silent, up until the end where he comforts Maleficent.

King Stefan: a very disturbed king of a rich Kingdom. He appears as a very respected ruler in his kingdom but deep down he is actually quite mad. He was once Maleficents lover, but he turned against by clipping her of her wings. Now he wishes to find his daughter, because the fairies have kept Aurora from for fear that he's gone mad.

Queen Leila: Stefan's beautiful wife, who is the narrator of this tale of shadows. She is not seen till about the time that Stefan appears. She fears for her husbands sanity and for her daughters safety; she also has sympathy for Maleficent for her loneliness, but not for her apparent obsession of making Aurora her child.

Karmilla: the Prima Donna of the opera house. Like Carlotta from Phantom of the Opera, her voice is overbearing and her personality is unbearable. Her appearance somewhat resembles Ursula from "The Little Mermaid" and her goal is to be the lead in every Opera which is detested by Maleficent who thinks that Aurora should have her talent exposed.

Fabio: The leading tenor of the opera house. An egotistical, selfish and overweight performer. He is Karmilla's lover, just like Ubaldo is to Carlotta in the Phantom of the Opera. He somewhat resemble Governor Ratcliffe from the film Pocahontas.


	2. Chapter 1

Maleficent: The Angel of Music

Queen Leila: Our story begins in an old and decrepit castle that belonged to a royal family that had a love for music. Years ago this place was beautiful and lively, now it only stands as a dusty monument of a once proud kingdom. Today an auction is to be held for the possessions inside the castle; all the possessions that my family...and a misguided, but loving angel once owned.

Auctioneer: Next, is item number 664 a precious jewelry box that once belonged to the queen herself. We'll start the bidding at $6,000, do I here 6500? 6500? Anyone?

*a woman dressed in red raises her hand*

Auctioneer: going once, twice, SOLD! To lady Fauna. And now ladies and gentlemen, item number 665, an antique music box with a mechanical raven on top that flaps it's wings while the box is playing, do I here $6,500? Ah, $6,500 yes. 7,000? $6500 going once, twice?

*an old king raises his hand*

Auctioneer: SOLD! To his royal majesty King Philip!

*Philip takes the box and caresses it; he then begins to sing*

Philip: _A collector's piece indeed . . _

_every detail exactly as she said . . ._

_She often spoke of you, my friend ..._

_Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead..._

_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?_

Auctioneer: Lot 666, then: a spinning wheel still in mint condition.

Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Sleeping Beauty:

a mystery never fully explained.

We are told ladies and gentlemen,

that this is the very spinning wheel which figures in the famous mishap.

Our workshops have restored it

and fitted up parts of it with oak wood and an iron needle,

so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re- assembled.

Perhaps we may frighten away the so called "dark fairy"

so many years ago with a spin of the wheel, gentlemen?

(The AUCTIONEER spins the wheel.

There is an enormous flash, and the OVERTURE begins.

During the overture the opera house right by the castle is restored to its earlier grandeur.

A once broken chandelier immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage,

finally hovering high above the stalls. A rehearsal of Chalumeaus Hannibal begins with a horrifying looking woman with an overbearing, but powerful singing voice.)

Karmilla: _This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome! _

GIRL'S CHORUS: _With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

MEN'S CHORUS: _The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! _

_Hark to our step on the ground!_

ALL:

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

Fabio: _Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_

Conductoré: Gentlemen, gentlemen...

Owner: Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal".

Conductoré: Monsieur, I am rehearsing.

Owner: Monsieur Conductoré, Madame Merryweather, ladies and gentlemen,

Please if I could have your attention, thank you.

As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement.

I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen

Who now own the Opera Enchanté, Mademoiselles Flora and Fauna Fae.

Fauna: And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron, his royal majesty Prince Philip

In the rows of dancers, a young and beautiful blonde girl with the most striking eyes, saw the young prince. And she beamed.

Aurora: it's him, it's Philip. When we were little, we used to play together in the woods and we'd tell each other stories and...well *giggles* I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts.

Snow White squeaked with happiness

Snow White: Oh Aurora, he's so handsome!

Philip: My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Enchanté

Owner: Majesty, Ladies, Signora Karmilla Marcelli , our leading soprano for five seasons now.

And Signor Fabio Creti.

Philip: An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal.

I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur.

Conductoré: Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more if you please, signor.

Karmilla: He loves me!

Merryweather: We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets.

Flora: I see why, especially that adorable pale darling.

Merryweather: Young Snow White, she has quite a talent for dancing.

Flora: And I see Briar Rose has become quite the dancer as well, you did well teaching her Merryweather.

Merryweather: Yes, she has promising talent, very promising.

Fauna had a look of worry on her face. She had heard rumors that the King has been slowly losing his mind from all the threats of war he has received from a mysterious warlord, but she didn't want to believe. But that's not all she had on her mind; she had also heard that a mysterious figure has been creeping around this area.

Fauna: And nobody knows she is hear, yes?

Merryweather: Of course, I had heard the rumors of the king and the "figure" as well, but rest assured she is safe here now that we have control of it.

Flora: Thank goodness! I'd hate to think of what would happen if anyone discovered that Briar Rose is actually...

Fauna and Merryweather quickly shush Flora and she apologizes. The fairies then continue to watch the rehearsal and the dance.

CHORUS:

_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! _

_As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

CHORUS WITH Karmilla AND Fabio:

_The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! _

_Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

Flora:

Mosieur Conductoré, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?

Perhaps if Signora...

Karmilla: Yes...Yes...Monsieur Conductoré?

Conductoré: If my diva commands

Karmilla: Yes, I do.

La Karmilla went over to her maids and had her throat sprayed with a type of solution that soothed her vocal chords. Then she turned her attentions towards the Conductor.

Conductoré: Signora?

Karmilla: Maestro!

Karmilla: _Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye _

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free..._

Suddenly, a backdrop from act I dropped on top of Karmilla and the whole cast backed away from the falling backdrop. Some shrieked in terror and Snow White and Aurora looked up with frightened faces.

Karmilla: *shouting* I HATE YOU!

Snow White: _She's here! The Mistress of all Evil!_

Owner: Signora! Are you all right? Clayton! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?

Clayton: _Please good sir don't look at me. As God's my witness,I was not at my post. _

_Please good sir, there's no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!_

Fauna: Signora, these things do happen!

Karmilla: *calmly* These things do happen? *loudly this time* THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN?! Ach! For the past three years, these things do happen and did you stop them from happening? No! And you two, you're as bad as him. These things do happen! Until you stop these things happening, This thing does not happen! Fabio! Andiamo!

Fabio: Hmph! Amateurs!

Owner: Ladies, Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia.

Flora: Signora Karmilla will be back, yes?

Merryweather: You think so?

Conductoré: *groans*

Merryweather: I have a message, Ladies, from the Queen of Darkness.

Fauna: Oh God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!

Merryweather: She welcomes you to her opera house.

Fauna: Her opera house?

Merryweather: And commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for her use and reminds you that her salary is due.

Flora: Her salary?

Merryweather: The original owner paid her twenty thousand pounds a month.

Fauna: Twenty thousand pounds!

Merryweather: Perhaps we can afford more, with Prince Philip as our patron.

Fauna: Merryweather, I had hoped to have made that announcement public tonight

when the Prince was to join us for the gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel,

as it appears that we have lost our star. A full house, Flora, we shall have to refund a full house.

Snow White: Briar Rose could sing it, ma'am.

Flora: What, our little Briar Rose? Don't be silly.

Merryweather: Oh for heaven sakes, let her sing. She has been well taught!

The fairies became curious as to how.

Flora: Really? By whom dear?

Aurora: I'm sorry, I don't know her name.

Fauna: Oh, gracious! Not you as well!

Merryweather: Trust me Fauna dear, you might be surprised.

Although the two fairies were hesitant to let their ward sing, they felt as though they had no choice, and besides it'd be good for the young girl to participate.

Flora: Very well, come along dear.

Aurora stepped nervously onto the center of the stage.

Flora: Come now Rose, don't be shy.

Fauna: Flora, this is doing nothing for my nerves.

Flora: She's very pretty, they may like her.

Aurora: _Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..._

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been..._

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days. Look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you..._

Beyond the opera house, in a castle on top of the forbidden mountains, in the fairy kingdom, a dark figure listens to the most beautiful voice she ever heard.

Suddenly, it hit Philip, he knew that little blonde chorus girl looked familiar. All the pieces came together and right then and there, he knew...

Philip:

_Can it be? Can it be Briar Rose? Bravo! _

_Long ago, it seems so long ago. _

_How young and innocent we were. _

_She may not remember me, but I remember her..._

Aurora:

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we. _

_But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of... me!_

The performance ended with a thunderous applause from all in the audience. But...in the shadows of the opera house, a mysterious dark figure with a suspicious smile on her face watches the young maiden, as thoughts of shadow swirled in her head...


	3. Chapter 2

Maleficent: Angel of Music

After the performance, Aurora left the theatre and went into the woods, into this little clearing where there stood a large tree with ethereal markings carved into it. Her mother used to tell her that "if you pray to the fairy tree, your fairy godmother will pass over you and give you luck for the rest of your life." For years Aurora was living under the guise of Briar Rose, a ballet dancer at the Opera Enchanté, but she knows deep down that there's more to her past than that. Like, why did she have to change her name, why do her aunties whisper things like _"he's mad, she's threatening us, she's just a young girl"_ or her personal favorite "she's to special." Aurora wondered what's so special about her, and who is "he" or "she" for that matter?

Years before she came to the Opera Enchanté, she lived with her beautiful mother in a cottage in the woods and they lived happily. But one night her mother went out into the night to pick berries and...she never came back. And that is when her "Aunties" came and took her away and she never went back to her old life ever again; she's been questioning her whole life since then. She then trails off into a silent prayer, _"Oh, fairy tree, I wish that in the future good things will come my way and...I wish to know who I really am..."_

**Aurora:** Amen.

There's not a morning I begin without

A thousand questions running through my mind,

That I don't try to find the reason and the logic

In the world that God designed.

The reason why

a bird was given wings,

If not to fly and praise the sky

With every song it sings.

What's right or wrong,

Where I belong

Within the scheme of things...

And why have eyes that see

And arms that reach

Unless you're meant to know

There's something more?

If not to hunger for the meaning of it all,

Then tell me what a soul is for?

Why have the wings

Unless you're meant to fly?

And tell me please, why have a mind

If not to question why?

And tell me where-

Where is it written what it is

I'm meant to be, that I can't dare

To have the chance to pick the fruit of every tree,

Or have my share of every sweet-imagined possibility?

Just tell me where, tell me where?

If I were only meant to tend the nest,

Then why does my imagination sail

Across the mountains and the seas,

Beyond the make-believe of any fairy tale?

Why have the thirst if not to drink the wine?

And what a waste to have a taste

Of things that can't be mine?

And tell me where, where is it written what it is

I'm meant to be, that I can't dare-

To find the meanings in the mornings that I see,

Or have my share of every sweet-imagined possibility?

Just tell me where- where is it written?

Tell me where-

Or if it's written anywhere?

As she prays, a whispery singing voice utters "Brava, Brava, Bravissima." Aurora looks around to find no one there; but then the whispery voice was replaced by a sweet high-pitched voice calling out her name "Aurora, Aurora" then the whispery voice returned and repeated "Aurora"

**Snow White:** Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect; I only wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor?

Auroras' mind drifted into space for a brief moment and then she came back to reality and she looked towards her sweet friend.

**Aurora:** Mother once spoke of an

Angel, I used to dream she'd appear

Now as I sing I can sense her and I know she's here

Here in these woods, she calls me softly

Somewhere inside, hiding

Somehow I know she's always with me

She, the unseen fairy

**Snow White:**

'Rora you must have been dreaming

Stories like this can't come true

'Rora you're talking in riddles

And it's not like you

**Aurora:**

Angel of music, guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer

Secret and strange Angel...

She's with me even now

**Snow White:**

Your hands are cold

**Aurora:**

All around me

**Snow White:**

Your face, 'Rora, it's white!

**Aurora:**

It frightens me...

**Snow White:**

Don't be frightened ...

All of a sudden a bright light shined in front of the two girls which made them shriek "what are you doing out here" said a disgruntled Merryweather "get back inside the both of you, hop to it" she said, and the girls went inside with Merryweather in step.

Aurora waited inside her room, brushing her hair and looking into her boudoir. As she gazed deep into her mirror, she saw a memory of her childhood with Phillip. The young prince climbed from his window and ran into the woods with Aurora; every day they had picnics in the forest and told dark stories of the north, while her mother played the flute. Phillip always said...

**Phillip:**

Little Lotte let her mind wander

Little Lotte thought: Am I...

Suddenly the voice in her head became deeper and in the reflection of her boudoir was a handsome young man. A different reflection of the boy she once new, still saying the same poem that he said when they were kids...

**Philip:**

...fonder of dolls

or of goblins or shoes?

**Aurora:**

Phillip!

There he stood, the young boy she knew as a child, now a young man...

**Phillip:**

or of riddles of frocks?

That charming smile on his face, just made Aurora melt.

**Aurora:**

Those picnics in the forest

**Phillip:**

...or of chocolates?

**Aurora:**

Mother playing the flute

**Phillip:**

As we read to each other dark stories of the North

**Aurora:**

No - what I love best, Lotte said,

is when I'm asleep in my bed

and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

**BOTH:**

The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

**Phillip:**

You sang like an angel tonight

**Aurora:**

Mother said, 'If you dream hard enough, child

the Angel of Music will come to you'.

Well, mother has gone, Phillip, and I have been

visited by the Angel of Music.

**Phillip:**

Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

**Aurora:**

No, Phillip, the Angel of Music is very strict.

**Phillip:**

Well, I shan't keep you up late!

**Aurora:**

Phillip, no!

**Phillip:**

You must change. I'll order my carriage.

Two minutes - Little Lotte.

**Aurora:**

No, Phillip, wait!

But, without another word, the prince vanished. Aurora sat down with a look of worry on her face. If she was late, what would the Angel do? She looked in her mirror and her eyes began to tear up; she laid her head down and cried "things have changed Phillip" she cried. Suddenly the lights slowly went down as the girl cried and a booming voice sung throughout the opera house...

**Maleficent:**

Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion

basking in your glory!

Aurora lifted her head and listened to the angry voice...

**Maleficent:**

Ignorant fool!

This brave young suitor,

sharing in my triumph!

**Aurora:**

Angel! I hear you!

Speak, I listen...

stay by my side, guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak

forgive me...

enter at last, Master!

**Maleficent:**

Flattering child

you shall know me,

see why in shadow I hide

Look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside!

**Aurora:**

Angel of Music!

Guide and guardian!

Grant to me your glory!

Angel of Music!

Hide no longer!

Come to me, fairy godmother

**Maleficent:**

I am your Angel of Music

Come to me: Angel of Music

**Phillip:**

Whose is that voice?

Who is that in there?

**Maleficent:**

I am your Angel of Music

**Phillip:**

Aurora, AURORA!

**Maleficent:**

Come to me: Angel of Music...

**_P.s._**

**_Yes, I did use "Where is it Written" from Yentl, and I know it's not from Phantom of the Opera, but I just had to use that song. I will be using different songs for different moments in the story from time to time. I'm so glad you guys are following my story; rate, review and watch. Later:)_**


End file.
